


diagnostic dating

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana doesn't love working help desk at her school but she's pretty glad she is when Portia stops by for some computer help</p>
            </blockquote>





	diagnostic dating

Ariana really resented the idea that what she was doing wasn’t “pragmatic” or “useful” in Alex’s words. She had only let her roommate talk her into taking a position at the schools help desk just to get Alex to stop constantly pestering her about the ethics of hacking.

 

Not that she didn’t love having Alex as a roommate, as far as roommates went Ariana did feel she might have lucked out. It was just the lecturing that was super boring, almost as boring as the job she was doing. She’d agreed to take the late night shift because she figured hardly anyone would show up past six o’clock and this way she could mostly focus on her coding rather than one more student who had spilled orange juice on their laptop.

 

Still, sometimes people did come by and apparently that night was one such case as a laptop was practically slammed down in front of her and Ariana jerked up, sliding her earphones down and blinking at the red head in front of her who looked about ready to cry.

 

“It won’t turn on!” The woman complained, mouth twisted into a sulk and her shoulders fell, “I think I broke it.”

 

Ignoring the depressed look on her face the woman was in Ariana’s opinion, adorable. She might have been wearing some bright colours that Ariana wouldn’t have chosen herself but somehow she made them work with her red curls that kept bouncing every time she moved her head even a little.

 

Ariana hesitated before smiling slowly to reassure the woman, “It can’t be that bad. Take a seat,” She gestured towards one of the chairs, “I’ll take a look.”

 

The red head was quick to her suggestion, grabbing one of the chairs and pulling it towards Ariana, perhaps a little too close as Ariana could smell her flowery shampoo but she wasn’t really complaining.

 

She tried to turn her attention towards the computer, impress the woman a little with her skills, even going so far as to crack her knuckles in anticipation to look cooler and making the woman giggle a little.

 

“I’m Portia,” She said after she stopped giggling, offering Ariana her hand.

 

“Ariana,” She grinned and took Portia’s hand, the bangles around Portia’s wrist jingled as they shook.

 

“I like your hat,” Portia was smiling brightly, her eyes meeting Ariana’s and neither of them looking away. “I’ve always wished I could off something like that but it always clashes with my hair,” Portia tilted her head, making her curls slide in her face as though to prove a point, “Hoodies and everything else are just fine though.”

 

“I think your hair looks nice the way it is,” Ariana blurted out and when Portia’s smile somehow got bigger she chuckled, “I think you could pull it off just fine.” She plucked the beanie she was wearing off her head, making her own short hair fall in her eyes, and then reached up to slip it on Portia’s head. Her curls were as soft as they looked, Ariana couldn’t help but noticing.

 

“There, see,” Ariana leaned back, “You look great.”

 

“Oooo,” Portia reached over to dig into her bag, pulling out a camera, “This requires some selfies.” Without much warning she threw an arm over Ariana’s shoulder, pulling her in close and held up the phone with her other hand, snapping a few pictures of them. Ariana laughed at the surprised face she had in a few of them before she got with the program and grinned as widely as Portia was.

 

“What’s your Instagram handle, I’ll tag you,” Portia was clicking away at her phone already as Ariana supplied her with the information she needed.

 

Seeing that she was busy Ariana chose to look back at the computer at hand, opening it up to see what the problem was.

 

“Is it completely busted?” Portia asked, “Please don’t tell me that, I don’t think I can take it.”

 

“Relax,” Ariana nudged her with her shoulder, “I’m a wiz with this stuff, I’ll have it working for you again no problem.”

 

Sure enough she discovered what the issue was right away, flipping the computer upside down to see the battery was slightly popped out.

 

“Oh,” Portia said when Ariana showed her, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, “Whoops.”

 

Ariana bit her lip so she didn’t laugh, feeling like that would make Portia feel worse. “Don’t worry about it, happens to the best of us,” She assured Portia, “At least you didn’t spill any orange juice on it.”

 

By the way Portia’s eyes flickered away and then back Ariana guessed that had happened once or twice before too.

 

“Oh well,” Portia sighed and then brightened, “At least it gave me a chance to meet you. We should meet more often, are you rushing?”

 

Ariana nodded, “Me and my roommate picked a few out, MST is my main choice though.”

 

“Mine too!” Portia reached over, grabbing Ariana’s hands, “Oh we could get into that together! That would be amazing!”

 

Her enthusiasm was infectious for sure, making Ariana grin again, “I think I’d like that. But I’d also like your number more.” She winked for emphasis and Portia let go of her hands, grabbing her phone again.

 

“Of course, I’d love to, this is for a date right?” Portia stopped, blinking, “I mean, it is right?”

 

“Yes, yes, of course. It’s a date.” Ariana told her, thinking more and more just how cute Portia was.

 

“Oh good,” Portia breathed a sigh of relief, “I’d have hate to have walked by here so often and then just come up with an excuse to be here and not have gotten a date out of it – I mean…” Portia trailed off, wincing, “Whoopsie.”

 

Ariana gaped at her, “So you didn’t need my help?”

 

“Well no,” Portia scratched at her neck, “I did, I really wasn’t sure why it wasn’t turning on but that was this morning. I just…waited until your shirt.” She smiled as innocently as she could which Ariana was beginning to suspect wasn’t very innocent at all.

 

“Nicely played,” Ariana admitted, crossing her arms and smirking, “I’m impressed.”

 

Portia grinned even more at that and then plucked Ariana’s phone off the desk next to her, trying to open it. “Oh, it’s locked.” She frowned at the screen, glancing over at Ariana pleadingly.

 

“Yeah I’m careful that way,” Ariana admitted, sliding over to unlock her phone and letting Portia put her number in it. “So my shift’s done in an hour. You good for coffee then?”

 

Portia nodded readily, giving Ariana back her phone and standing up. As she did she must have remembered she was still wearing Ariana’s beanie and went to take it off to give back to her.

 

“Nah, keep it for now,” Ariana waved her off, “I’ll get it back from you soon enough.”

 

Portia grabbed her computer, holding it close and smiling widely, waving and practically skipping off around the corner. Ariana watched her go, resting her chin in her hand, elbow on the desk and sighing with just a bit of affection.

 

A few seconds later her phone chirped with a new message, a picture of Portia smiling greeted her when she opened it up. She laughed to herself, texting back that Portia was looking good and made a note to text Alex too that this job wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
